wizards: happily ever after
by Idreamofcomedy
Summary: not much to say, but this will be the best story you may have ever read in your entire life.
1. the story begins

Reminder: this story took place BEFORE Juliet vanished.

& BEFORE Alex met Mason.

Max was wandering around in the wizard lair looking for things to wreak havoc with. "what can I use to make my pumpkin a real house?' he thought. He stubbed his toe on a strange bookcase & down fell what looked like a spell book. Alex came in. "oh, great." she said.

"you found dad's spell book before I could." "oh, yeah?" said Max.

"what were YOU planning?" "I'm trying to find a spell to make it look like I'm awake, but I'll really be asleep." Alex said. She grabbed the book, placed it onto the table. But when she opened it, she was magically sucked inside. "Awesome!" Max exclaimed. "a hungry book." he was then sucked into the book too. Justin came in just then. "What's going on? Uh," he said. But then saw the book wreaking Havoc all over the wizard lair. It then sucked him in too. Then Juliet came in.

"guys?" she said, peaking her head through the door. "is everything ok in----?" but then the book sucked her in also. & then it finally closed.


	2. alex & snow white: part 1

Continuing from where we left of………….

Alex was falling & falling until she crashed upon a man set to cut a beautiful & Flawless princess with long & curly black hair, pale white skin, & very red lips. "wow. That was a long fall." she said as she got up. She looked down on the man she had fallen upon. Only to find that he was not breathing, Nor moving an inch. "oh, dear."

"hello, dear peasant." said the princess. "how may I help you?" Alex was really confused. She didn't know where she was or what was going on. "Peasant?" She said, confused. She then looked down at what she was wearing. & she was surprised at what she had on instead of her previous outfit. "good gravy what is that on me?!" "you are wearing a dress of peasantry." the princess said. Alex got more & more confused by the second. "who are you anyway?" she said to the princess. Whom curtseyed & smiled at her. "my name is Snow white." she said. Alex thought for a moment. & at first, she couldn't get any of this straight. But once she remembered everything she did before she landed in this "strange place", it was all clear to her.

"oh, my goodness. you really are snow white." she said once she found out where she was & what was supposed to be going on.

"oh, no!"

"what is wrong?"

"that man that I fell on, he was trying to kill you!"

"what man?"

Alex brought the dead man up to her level & pointed at him upon saying. "this man." "oh, dear." Snow white exclaimed calmly. "do you think my stepmother was behind it?" "how do you know about that?" Alex said. "I honestly believe that my stepmother is jealous of me." Snow white replied. Alex tugged Snow white by the hand & started to lead her into the dark forest. "where are we going?" Snow white said. "to a place where your step-mom won't even think of looking." Alex replied.

Meanwhile, the wicked queen had noticed that the huntsman she sent to kill snow white had never returned. "what is taking him so long?" She huffed. "how hard can it be to kill one princess?" she looked upon her magic mirror. "maybe he killed her & didn't have the guts to bring her heart back to me." the queen woke up her mirror & asked her usual question.

"mirror, mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?"

"you, my queen. Are fair, it is true. But Snow white is much more fairer than you."

The queen threw a humongous hissy-fit. "this cannot be!" she shouted to the havens. "see for yourself." the mirror said as he showed Alex & snow white running through the forest. "then why hasn't the huntsman returned?" said the queen. "once again, I say, see for yourself." the mirror said as he showed the huntsman dead on the same spot as snow white remained earlier.

"that little brat!" the queen grunted with anger. "she has the courage to kill one of my workers & then run off? That will never do at all. She shall not be punished alive." the queen began to sew a lace dress with poison seeped deep down inside.

Meanwhile, Alex & snow white were STILL wandering around in the forest. "dear, peasant." snow white said with exhaustion. "how much longer until we find a place to stay?" "not long, I hope." said Alex. "& just in case I haven't said this before, my name is Alex."

soon, the two girls found a small empty cottage. "is there anyone home?" said snow white when she & Alex entered the cottage. "they're probably out at the moment." Alex said. When the girls looked around the cottage. They spotted several things. Seven chairs, seven place settings, even seven little beds. "who do you suppose lives here, Alex?" Snow white said as she sat on one of the little beds. "I don't know. maybe seven little dwarfs." Alex responded. "I would like it if I met a dwarf." Snow white said as she laid down. She yawned widely before closing her eyes & falling asleep. "you seriously would?" Alex chuckled. But snow white was fast asleep enough to not answer her question. Alex laid down on another one of the little beds. "ok. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow."

The next morning, Alex woke up to the seven dwarfs that lived in the cottage. "ok. I expected this sort of thing to happen." she said as she woke up. "who are you?" one of the dwarfs said. "I'm Alex Russo." Alex said. She pointed over to snow white. Whom was still sleeping. "& this is snow white. We need a place to keep her from her step-mom. Who wants to kill her." "the queen wants to kill the princess?!" all seven of the dwarfs gasped. "wait a minute, you know who snow white is?" Alex said. "of course we do. Everyone knows that snow white is the princess." a dwarf said. Just then, snow white awoke. "who are these small creatures?" she said as she looked around the room. Alex smacked herself on the forehead & said, "oh, brother."

Snow white & Alex pleaded & pleaded for the dwarfs hospitality. "please let us stay with you all, kind dwarfs." Snow white said. "or else I will be killed by my wicked stepmother." the seven dwarfs turned to Alex to hear her pleads. "yeah. What she said." she said, pointing over to snow white. "you both shall stay here." a dwarf said. "but only if you both do some simple tasks whenever we are out mining." said another one. "anything." Snow white begged. The dwarfs took out an incredibly long list of chores & it was long enough to reach the outside of the cottage. "you have got to be kidding me. Both of us?" Alex said. "that is right." a dwarf said. "& unless you two want to go back to wandering around the dark forest unprotected from the wicked queen, I suggest that you take this offer while it lasts." "oh, of course we will do it. Right, Alex?" snow white said.

Alex looked around the room in wonder. She did not want to do anything that involved working hard. (as usual) but she had no choice. "right." she said with half a nervous laugh.

The dwarfs later that day, left to do their work. Leaving Alex & snow white alone at the cottage. "what shall we do first?" snow white said as she held up the list. "scrub the floors, wash the windows, or handle the laundry?" Alex did not want to do ether. She set foot away from snow white. "uh, why don't you take of the windows, & I'll handle the laundry." she said. "that way, we'll get the work done faster." "you do make a good point." snow white said. "it is settled. I will do the windows. & you will do the laundry." "fair." Alex said. She ran off with the laundry basket. But put it down & then began to relax in the sun. she got a deer to do the laundry for her.

But while she did so, an old lady selling hand-made dresses appeared at the cottage door.

"beautiful hand-made dresses!"

"beautiful hand-made dresses!"

Snow white had heard the lady. & wanted to buy some for Alex & herself. "you want to buy a hand-made dress?" said the lady. "not one, but two." snow white said. The lady removed a beautiful hand-made dress of lace from her basket. "oh, my." she cried softly. 'I only have this beautiful dress of lace left. I am so terribly sorry." "it is ok." snow white said with a smile. "my dear friend, Alex needs a new dress more than I do, either way." "well, why not try it on for her?" said the lady. "oh, I could not." snow white said. The lady taunted her with the dress & it's beautiful lace. "you'll want to make sure if it will not be too tight for this Alex you speak of." she said. Snow white finally gave in. & tried on the dress. But before she could even walk in it, it magically shrunk. & it suffocated her so much, snow white dropped to the floor as if she had just died.


	3. alex & snow white: part 2

Continuing from where we left off………….

The wicked queen ran off laughing, believing that she had killed snow white successfully. but Alex had heard her laughing. "what was that?" she said as she lifted the sunglasses from her eyes. She got up from the wooden lawn chair & ran up to where snow white had collapsed. She shook snow white to snap her out of it, but snow white would not awake.

Alex saw a loose thread from the dress that snow white was wearing & pulled it. Thus, opening the dress & awaking snow white.

"snow white what happened?"

"I do not know. The last thing I remember was trying on this dress from this elderly lady who was selling hand-made dresses. & it shrunk."

"dresses don't just shrink like that."

"I know. It is weird. But the dress was truly for you."

"what? You bought me a cursed dress?"

"I did not know it was cursed!"

Alex thought for a moment. "the queen must know that you are alive." she said. "oh, dear. This is not good." snow white said. "it's ok." Alex said. "from now on, you don't open the door to strangers. Not even if they're selling cute stuff." "got it." snow white said.

Meanwhile, the wicked queen was still confident that she had killed snow white. She asked her usual question to try & see if it was official.

"mirror, mirror on the wall, now who is the fairest of us all?"

"you my queen are fair, it is true. But snow white is much fairer than you."

The queen could not believe it. How could snow white be alive when the last time she saw her, she was dead? "I must try something more clever I suppose." she said. She then thought of another thing & got into action at once.

Meanwhile, it was another day. & the dwarfs once again left the cottage. "now remember." Alex said. "don't open the door to anyone." "I shall not, Alex." "now, I'll be right over there scrubbing the floor. & you'll be here washing the dwarfs breakfast dishes." Alex said. "it is fine with me." snow white said. But Alex was planning to once again bail on her. She tried to do the duplicate spell. But it would not work no matter what she did. "darn it!" she groaned. "my wizard powers probably don't work here." Alex picked up a bucket. Knowing that the only other way to keep an eye on snow white with her believing that she is there. Was to scrub the floor herself.

A few minutes later, another old lady appeared. She was not like the old lady snow white met the previous day. This lady was selling fruits. "hello there." she said as she peeked in through the window to the dwarfs kitchen sink. "you look hungry." "yes. Very." Snow white said. The lady removed a juicy-looking red apple from her basket. "here. Fest your hungry mouth on this juicy red apple." she said. Snow white took the apple & the lady left. But Alex saw her about to eat the apple. "No." she said. She repeated it like, 10 times. "would you please relax? It is just an apple." snow white said. "yeah? Well, who gave it to you?" Alex said. "this nice elderly lady that came by. She was selling fruits & gave me this apple for me to have." snow white replied. "well, we have lots of things to eat. Never mind that dumb apple." Alex said. But when she opened the cabinet door, she saw nothing in it. "& there's nothing in here." Snow white then, bit deeply into the apple. But then, she collapsed as if she had died. & all Alex had to say was, "I told you not to eat it."

Once the dwarfs returned, Alex helped them build a coffin of gold & silver-colored glass. "& why are we doing this?" a dwarf said. "Look at her. Does she really disserved to be buried with all that beauty?" Alex said, pointing at snow white's body. The dwarfs all thought for a moment. "no." they said. "now keep at it." Alex said.

Meanwhile, the wicked queen was more than sure that snow white was forever dead. But to be extra sure, she asked her usual question to the mirror one more time.

"mirror, mirror on the wall, now who is the fairest of them all?"

"you my queen, are fair. 'tis true. But Snow white is till much more fairer than you."

The queen was shocked big time. Surely snow white was dead all together. "how can this be?!" she shouted. "do not be so upset, my queen. Snow white may be dead, but her beauty shall roam alive forevermore." the mirror said. The queen was so upset, she shattered the mirror to pieces. But the pieces of the mirror magically surrounded the queen. & in a twinkling, she disappeared for good. All that was left of her, were the pieces of her now broken to bits, mirror.

Meanwhile, it had been several days since the "death" of snow white. Everyone, including Alex, mourned her truly. When a prince stopped by. "she is a vision of true lovingness." he sighed. "may I kiss her body?" "no that's be gross! Kissing a dead body." Alex cried with disgust. The dwarfs ignored her words. "you may kiss her." one dwarf said. The prince leaned into the coffin, & kissed the body of snow white. "you shall be missed, kind princess." he sighed. But then, magically. Snow white awoke. "where am I?" snow white said as she woke. "you are alive!" the prince cried. Everyone including Alex, cheered for their friend had not died. "with your permission, I would like to take you back to my castle, & make you my princess." "yes." snow white said with a smile. The prince then lifted her onto the horse. "well, what do you know? I guess it was a good thing to eat the apple." Alex said to herself. The horse began to leave, but snow white wanted one more thing. "wait, my prince." she said softly. The horse stopped as she climbed off & picked an apple off of a nearby apple tree. "here, Alex. Take this apple as a gesture of my gratefulness." "oh, thanks, snow white." Alex said as she took the apple.

"you are very welcome, Alex." snow white said before she got back onto the prince's horse. They left happily. & suddenly, Alex returned home. "ok. That was a little weird." she said to herself.

Alex's story may be over, but we still have more to go.

To be continued……..


	4. max & rapunzel: part 1

_**Continuing from where we last left off………**_

_**Max was falling, until he spotted a very tall tower. He tried to grab onto the balcony, but he fell off & it was a very long way down. But luckily, a beautiful maiden head him screaming. "who is that?" she wondered, turning her head around. After noticing Max, the girl threw her long blonde hair down so Max could have a rope to help himself back up. & it worked. "man. That's a long way down." said Max as soon as he got pulled back up.**_

"_**are you some kind of alien?"**_

"_**no. why would you think that?""because of your hair. It saved me. What planet are you from?"**_

"_**I do not know what you are talking about, kind young man. For I am no alien. I am Rapunzel."**_

"_**rapunzel? That's a weird name. you must be an alien!"**_

_**Rapunzel wanted to say more, but the witch called out to her. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair!" she cried from the bottom of the tower. "is that your Alien mom?" Max said, pointing downwards at the window. "for the last time, Kind young man. I am not an alien." Rapunzel groaned. "she is my mother, but we are not aliens! & you need to hide!" "why?" Max asked. "if my mother sees you, I will be abandoned." Rapunzel replied. "strange alien you are." Max said as he went to hide underneath Rapunzel's bed. "I am not an alien!" Rapunzel said. She once again let down her long, blonde, & braided hair. Which was so long, it reached all the way to the bottom of the tower & the witch climbed up on it.**_

"_**what is it, mother?"**_

"_**I just wanted you to know, I am going to the market & I expect you to not let anyone else up here while I am gone."**_

"_**yes, mother."**_

_**Rapunzel let the witch down & after she left, a prince appeared. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel let down your hair!" he called. Rapunzel let him up just as Max came out of hiding. "who's this dude?" he asked. "this 'dude' is my love interest." Rapunzel said. "kind young man, this is prince Arnold." "hello, young kind man." Arnold said. "hey, Arnold." Max said. He leaned over to Arnold's ear to whisper. "are you aware that you're in love with an alien?" but apparently, Rapunzel heard him. "I am not an alien." she said.**_

_**Meanwhile, down at the bottom of the tower, the witch returned. "I cannot believe I keep forgetting my broom." she mumbled to herself. When she heard rapunzel & Arnold talking to each other about their love. "I cannot believe her!"**_

_**Back up in the tower, the witch called out to Rapunzel one more time. "Rapunzel! Rapunzel! Let down your hair! For I have forgotten my broom Again!" she screamed. "Alien. Looks like your mom wants you to get her up here again." Max said. "thank you, kind young man. But I am not an alien." Rapunzel said. She let down her hair & up came the witch. "here is your broom, mother." she said as she handed the witch's broom to her. "thank you, Rapunzel. But I think you disserve a special something." the witch said. "what is it, mother?" Rapunzel said. The witch then removed a pair of scissors from her pocket, & cut off most of rapunzel's hair. Thus, trapping her, Arnold, & Max inside the tower. But it also meant that the witch would fall all the way down. Which she did. **_


	5. max & rapunzel: part 2

**Continuing from where we left off……..**

**Now that Rapunzel, Max, & Arnold are stuck up in the tower. They had to plan a way down. "don't you have like a flying saucer or something like that?" said max. "I do not know of such a thing. For I am no alien." Rapunzel said. Arnold looked around the room, & spotted a spider web. "I know!" he cried, running over to the spider web. "we shall use this empty spider web for a ladder!" but unknown to him, there was a real spider in it. "oh, it is not empty!" he screamed very loudly as he shook the spider web off of him. Max leaned over to Rapunzel & he whispered. "no wonder he likes such a hot alien like you." "I am no alien." Rapunzel said.**

**As Arnold finally shook the spider web off of him, he came across a golden hairbrush. "what is this?" he said as he picked it up. "oh, my mother gave me that." Rapunzel said. "it is a magic hairbrush to make my hair grow." "whoa! I knew you were an alien!" Max cried, pointing at rapunzel. "I am not an alien." Rapunzel said, grinding her teeth in anger. "do you know what this means?" said Arnold. "that rapunzel is an alien but just won't admit it?" Max said. Rapunzel was too annoyed to say anything back this time. "no. we can use this hairbrush to make rapunzel's hair grow back so we can climb down." Arnold said. "sounds too complicated." Max said. "can't we just jump out the window & call it a day?" "you are joking, right?" Rapunzel said as she turned her head to Max. "uh, yes." Max nervously said. Then, they brushed Rapunzel's hair with the golden brush & it magically grew back all the way down to the bottom. They brought it back up, & Rapunzel & Arnold climbed back down. "I still think you're an alien!" Max called to the bottom of the tower. He picked up the golden brush, & Magically, he was back in the wizard lair along with Alex.**

"**that was weird." he said after he found himself back in the wizard lair. "I know, right?" Alex said.**

**Max's story may be over, but we are not done quite yet.**

**To be continued…….. **


	6. justin & the goose girl: part 1

Continuing from where we last left off…….

Justin was falling. He fell through a hole in a castle & landed on a snobby blonde, soon-to-be queen. "get off of me, you unknown man!" she exclaimed when Justin landed above her head.

"where am I?!" said Justin, getting up & sounding confused. "you are In my kingdom." the lady said. She turned to her left & put her left hand beside her mouth to call someone. "goose girl! Get rid of this man immediately!" & in came a sweet & beautiful girl with brunette hair. "as you wish, your highness." she said while curtsying upon the woman. & as the goose girl started to escort Justin out of the room, the other lady had one more request. "& make sure he is nowhere near this place during the royal wedding!" she demanded. "once again, as you wish, your highness." said the goose girl before having Justin out of the castle completely.

Outside, Justin bumped into a talking horse. "who are you?" said it. Justin at first, believed that his ears were playing tricks on him. But then thought this wasn't what he thought it was. "I'm Justin Russo." he said. "why can you talk?"

"I am Falada: the talking horse to princess Nina."

"the Queen-to-be's name is Nina?"

"no. Nina is the name of the goose girl."

"but you said she is a princess.""she is. But the queen-to-be is an imposter named Lila."

Falada explained the entire thing to Justin, but Lila was listening. So she devised a plan.

In the goose girl's room, (which is a tiny hut that is also the home to all of the royal geese) Justin came in, for he had a plan to help Nina reclaim her rightful title as 'the queen-to-be' "Nina." he said as he came in. "I have an idea on how you can reclaim your rightful title." but strangely, Nina did not know what he was talking about. "excuse me?" she said, overwhelmed. "don't you remember?" Justin said. "YOU'RE supposed to be the real queen-to-be, not Lila. Who is an imposter." "I do not know anything of which you speak of. For I am only the goose girl." Nina said. Justin tried to set things straight with her, but she did something to him that Alex used to do to him when he & she were younger.

"Eeny, Meany, Miney Plant: take away this young man's pants."

& before Justin even knew it, his pants were flying all around. Once he got them back on, he huffed "you reminded of my younger sister, Alex when you did that." he then turned over to the door & outside, Lila was waling. He spotted a white handkerchief with three drops of blood on it. & wondered if it would help Nina regain her memory. But he decided to wait until nightfall to take action in his thought.

Meanwhile, Lila went to Falada. With a knife hidden behind her back. "young horse." she said, acting as if nothing was wrong. "if you were to die, right about now, what would you say before so?" Falada knew nothing of what would come next. "I would say, 'if your mother only knew, her heart would surely break in two.' " he responded. Just then, Lila took out the knife & stabbed him until only his head was left. She then sent two huntsmen to hang the remaining head above the entrance to the castle with Falada's final words repeating in an endless loop each day. "now we shall see who will be the queen around here." she thundered as the huntsmen took away Falada's head.

Meanwhile, Justin was having a hard time getting along with Nina. Whom, did not remember anything still. She flung his pants around all day. "would you please give me my pants back?!" he screamed. "ok." Nina sighed as she finally gave Justin his pants back. It was nightfall when she finally did such. "I am tired, anyway. So good night, strange young man." Nina laid down on a straw mat in the goose hut & fell asleep. Justin had noticed that it was finally time to get his plan into action.


	7. justin & the goose girl: part 2

Lila was exhausted from such a busy day to keep her true identity a secret from the king. "what a day." she said as she placed the blood-stained handkerchief underneath her pillow. She got into her bed & blew her candle light off. "I am just glad there is no one else to keep from reveling my secret to the king." she fell asleep just as Justin snuck into her room. He soon stubbed his foot on a bowling ball after getting into Lila's room quietly.

"Ouch! Why does Lila have a bowling ball in her room? Bowling isn't even invented yet." he said quietly.

He then snuck on over to Lila's bed & quietly looked everywhere for the handkerchief. Although, he did have a close call. He eventually found the handkerchief & got it out of there without waking Lila. He quietly ran out of her room, stubbing his other foot along the way. "Ow!" he cried quietly before leaving Lila's room completely.

outside, he was having trouble walking because both of his feet were terribly sore from the 'mysterious bowling ball' "Is it even possible to stub all your toes at once? & is it always this painful to do something nice to a girl who did nothing but take your pants away all day?" he said, overwhelmed by everything he went through. He then saw Falada's head mounted above the front doors to the castle. He immediately knew who was responsible for it, Lila.

In the morning, Justin awoke Nina with the handkerchief. "oh, Nina." he sang. Nina rubbed her eyes & woke up. She was at first, ready to take his pants away from him again. But Justin stopped her at once. "before you take my pants away again, I think you might want a good look at this handkerchief." he handed it to Nina. Whom regained her memory by looking at the handkerchief. "my handkerchief." she gasped softly. "my mother gave to me to protect me from harm."

"now do you remember what happened?"

"yes. Lila & I were on our way to the castle, when Falada stumbled over a rock & flung me over. I must have gotten amnesia when I landed. & Lila must have stolen my handkerchief because she knew that it was the only thing that could protect me from harm."

Justin & Nina then devised a plan to convince the king that Lila is a fraud.

Meanwhile, the king was readying himself for the wedding. When Nina came in. "goose girl." he said. "what are you doing here?" "I am here to tell you that you are marrying an imposter." Nina said.

Nina spent most of the afternoon explaining to the king what had been going on behind his back. & at first, he did not believe her. But later, he did.

Outside, Nina saw that her horse's head was mounted atop of the doors. "oh, Falada." she said. "I am so sorry. I wish I remembered quick enough to save you from this fate." "if your mother only knew, her heart would surely break in two." the horse's head once again said. Nina knelt down & began crying for her beloved horse had gone. She then looked up to the head. & saw tears running down his face. & soon, it was retrieved once again. Nina gladly ran up to him & hugged him very tightly.

Meanwhile, Lila was getting ready for her wedding. She had not known that Nina regained her memory & told the king her secret. "I look too beautiful for words." she exclaimed, looking at herself in the mirror. Then, the king came in. "hey. Is it not bad luck to see the bride before the wedding?!" "I am sorry, dear. I just wanted to tell you. If the princess's waiting-maid was caught doing something very bad, what kind of punishment shall the princess give her?" he said. Lila did not know what would come her way next. "well, I would say that the waiting-maid shall be put in a barrel with nails sticking in Naked & shall be dragged by horses from street to street until the waiting-maid's death." Lila said. Not aware that she would be killed in her own suggestions. "so be it." the king said. Then got two huntsmen to do everything Lila said to her. "hey! Let me go!" Lila cried once the huntsmen grabbed her. "I am to be your queen!" "you were never to be the queen in the first place." the king said to her. "& now you shall die in your own evil ways." Lila grunted angrily. & was eventually put to death.

At the king & Nina's wedding ceremony, they married. "this is just wonderful." Justin sighed to himself. & before the two newlyweds left off for their honeymoon, Nina handed her handkerchief to Justin. "wait a sec. won't you need this?" Justin said.

"I want you to keep it now. For I no longer need it to protect me." Nina said. & once her handkerchief was in Justin's hands, he magically returned to the wizard lair. & his waiting sister & brother. Who were still confused.

"don't bother saying it." Alex said.

Justin's story may be over, but we have at least one more story to go.

To be continued………


	8. juliet & cinderella: part 1

Continuing from where we left off…….

Finally, Juliet was falling. & fell through a house's chimney. When she reached the bottom, she spotted a beautiful maiden, wearing tattered rags & sweeping cinders out of the fireplace. "oh, great." the girl said. "now I have more cinders to sweep out." "where am I & who are you?" Juliet said. The girl curtseyed & smiled. "my name is Cinderella. What is your name?" she said. "I'm Juliet." Juliet replied. Just then, an ugly & wicked woman cried from out of the room. "CINDERELLA! CINDERELLA!" she cried. Cinderella looked upon Juliet. "please hide." she said to her.

"why?"

"because if my stepmother finds you, she will abandon me."

Juliet had no choice but to go back in the fireplace to hide. & at the same time, Cinderella's stepmother came in with an invitation at hand. & behind her were her two daughters. "Cinderella!" the stepmother shouted. "yes, stepmother?" Cinderella asked softly. "an invitation has come to invite us to a royal ball soon. All the eligible young ladies are to attend." the stepmother said. "then may I go as well?" Cinderella said. The stepsisters then busted out with laughter. "no way, Cinderella." said the older stepsister with laughter. "you are much too dirty." the younger stepsister chimed in. "& you could never save yourself from that ugly frock you wear." she said with laughter. "but the invitation did say that all the young ladies are to attend." Cinderella said. "I am sure that the king forgot to mention that all the CLEAN young ladies are to attend." the stepmother said. "& you are only to prepare my daughters' dresses & nothing more. Understand?!" Cinderella nodded while frowning. & in the fireplace, there was so much soot & dust, that Juliet stifled a sneeze. "was that you, Cinderella?" the stepmother said, turning back. "uh, yes stepmother. Bless me." Cinderella said. Then, her stepmother & stepsisters left.

& Juliet got out. "I am never hiding in there again." she exclaimed. She then turned to Cinderella & said, "would you like some help with your stepsisters' dresses?" Cinderella replied with a slow nod & a small smile.

While Juliet & Cinderella were preparing the dresses for Cinderella's stepsisters, Juliet had a question. "why do you let those women boss you around like that?" she asked. "they have been my guardians ever since my father passed on." Cinderella replied. "I mean, even though they are my guardians, they still treat me so terribly. For one thing, they make me work around the house non-stop. & for another, they threw me out of my own bedroom & make me sleep on a shelf in the kitchen." "how can the shelf even hold you?" Juliet said. "that is just it!" Cinderella said. "it never holds me for a full night! I never get much sleep at night because the shelf collapsing always awakens me!" "you really need to do something about your stepfamily, Cinderella." said Juliet. "well, I do not know." Cinderella sighed. "maybe they just cannot help the way that they are." "do you really want to attend the ball?" Juliet asked. "oh, yes. More than anything." Cinderella responded. "then maybe we can work something out." Juliet said slyly.

Later that night, Cinderella's stepmother & stepsisters, dressed in the lovely gowns made by Cinderella & Juliet, were leaving for the castle. "what have we practiced, girls?" the stepmother said to the two sisters. "to be on our best behavior & not to slouch." the stepsisters responded. Then, the older sister began to giggle a little. "oh, just think it. The prince is going to marry me." she said. The younger one turned to her & said, "no me!" & began to slap her sister. Whom slapped back. The girls then found themselves in a slapping contest. Which was destroyed by their mother. "girls. Girls." she said. "it does not matter whom the prince marries. Just as long as it is one of you." the sisters giggled in shyness for they have continued to think that SHE will win the prince's favor. But just as the stepmother opened the front door, Cinderella appeared at the top of the stairs shouting "wait for me!" & as she ran down the steps, what she was wearing was immediately recognized by her stepmother. "mother!" the older stepsister whined. "please do not let her come!" the younger one whined. "girls." said the stepmother, approaching Cinderella. "the dress on Cinderella is fine." she swirled the bead necklace playfully. "& would you just look at the beads? They give it just the right touch." the older stepsister noticed that the necklace was her's at once. "of course it does!" she thundered while stomping over to Cinderella. "those are MY beads!" she ripped them off Cinderella's neck & it broke to pieces. Then, the younger stepsister recognized her ribbon. "oh, & that is MY ribbon!" she thundered while marching towards Cinderella & then yanking it off. The two sisters then found themselves ripping Cinderella's dress to shreds. & Juliet did not like what her eyes were presenting to her.

"girls. That is enough." the stepmother said as she opened the door. "we shall not be too angry for the prince." the two stepsisters marched out the door in anger towards Cinderella. "goodnight, Cinderella." she closed the door, leaving poor Cinderella alone to run to the fireplace. "Cinderella wait!" Juliet cried, chasing after her.

At the fireplace, Cinderella wept & wept as if her heart had broken. Juliet eventually found her. "there you are." she exclaimed. She sat down beside Cinderella & shared a hug with her. "Cinderella please don't cry." "why should I not?" Cinderella sobbed. "I am not going to the ball. & it is final." Cinderella continued to weep on Juliet's shoulder & at the same time, a magical creature appeared. Only Juliet took notice. "excuse me for a second, will you, Cinderella?" she said as she got up.

"who are you?"

"I am Cinderella's fairy godmother. & she shall go to the ball."

Cinderella heard the fairy godmother & got up excided for this was the chance for her dreams to come true at last. "now, first we need a pumpkin." said the fairy godmother. "a pumpkin?" Cinderella & Juliet asked confusedly. "that is right." the fairy godmother said.

Later, Cinderella & Juliet brought the biggest pumpkin they could find. "you could've have asked for one that wasn't so big, you know." Juliet said to the fairy godmother with exhaustion. "sorry, young lady." the fairy godmother said. "now we need six white mice."

Juliet & Cinderella later came back with a cage with six mice inside. "now what?" Cinderella said. "now." replied the fairy godmother. "you need a footman." she glanced upon Juliet. "oh, no way." she said with rejection. "no way am I going to be the footman. I'm a girl. Can't you see that?" Cinderella looked at her with puppy-dog eyes. & Juliet could just not say no to eyes like Cinderella's. "ok. Fine." she shrugged. She sat upon the pumpkin with the six white mice standing in front of her. & the fairy godmother turned everything into a carriage, horses, & a footman. "lovely." the fairy godmother exclaimed. She turned to Cinderella & said, "off you go now, dear." Juliet cleared her throat. "godmother?" Cinderella said. "how can I possibly go to such a fancy ball wearing tattered clothing like this?" "oh, silly me." the fairy godmother chuckled. She touched Cinderella on her forehead. & magically transformed her tattered rags into a beautiful dress. "there. Now you are ready." she said to Cinderella. "but remember this. You must be home before the stroke of midnight." "why?" asked Cinderella & Juliet at the same time. "at the final stroke of 12, my magic disappears. Understand?" the fairy godmother explained. "yes. I do, godmother." Cinderella said. But as she got into her carriage, the Juliet noticed that Cinderella still had no shoes. "uh, Mrs. Cinderella's fairy godmother, aren't you forgetting something?" she said. The fairy godmother then realized what Juliet meant.

"oh, my. I am being forgetful tonight." she giggled with embarrassment. She then placed delicate little glass slippers upon Cinderella's feet with her magic wand. the carriage then took off. "off you go now! & remember!" Cinderella & Juliet waved back. "we will!" they said.


	9. juliet & cinderella: part 2

Meanwhile, the stepsisters were about to meet the prince. "may I have this dance, kind prince?" they said to him at the same time. "uh, I do not know if you had noticed, but the prince is dancing with me." the older stepsister said. "no, no. he is dancing with me." the younger one said. Soon, the two sisters found themselves in another slapping contest. When Cinderella arrived. "excuse me, young maidens." said the prince, walking towards Cinderella.

"you are a vision of loveliness. Please honor me with this dance."

"of course, your majesty."

As Cinderella & the prince began to dance, the other guests were puzzled.

"who is she?"

"where did she come from?"

"what is her secret to being so lovely & graceful?"

They said. The two stepsisters tried to attract the prince's attention back to them, but he only had eyes for Cinderella. Whom was so happy, she forgot all about her fairy godmother's warning. She let the time slip her mind completely! Until the first strike of midnight was heard. "oh, my goodness. It is midnight." said Cinderella as she heard the clock striking 12. "your majesty. Thank you for dancing with me. But I must go." Cinderella fled out of the ballroom faster than the speed of light. "wait! Wait!" cried the prince, running after Cinderella. "I do not know your name!" Cinderella kept running until she had reached Juliet, her horses, & coach. Accidentally leaving behind one of the glass slippers in her haste. The prince found it on the steps & picked it up. "why did you leave me?" he sighed deeply.

Meanwhile, after the carriage turned back into a pumpkin, the horses to mice, & the footman to regular old Juliet, Cinderella & Juliet finally reached Cinderella's house after a long walk. Juliet was exhausted big time. "why did you wait until the stroke of midnight?" she said breathing heavily. "you knew the fairy godmother told you that was when the spell would break." Cinderella went behind the couch to change out of her torn dress & into her rags. "I am sorry, Juliet. But I had such a great time with the prince." she said as she changed clothes. "we danced & danced practically the whole night away. Oh, if only I had something to remember it all by." Juliet then noticed the other glass slipper. "uh, yes you do Cinderella." she said, pointing to the glass slipper. Cinderella looked down & saw it. "oh. I do have something." she exclaimed. She took it off. & removed three removable bricks from the living room fireplace, & placed it inside. "there. Now my stepmother will not find it." she got sleepy & decided to lay down on the mat in front of the fireplace. & as she fell asleep, her stepmother & stepsisters returned home. Juliet then immediately ran into the kitchen to avoid being seen by them.

"who did that girl think she was?" said the older stepsister as she, her sister, & mother came in. "stealing the prince away from me."

"& me." the younger one added. "do not worry, girls. I believe that the prince was obviously just being polite to the mystery girl." the stepmother said. "he still loves one of you. I can tell."

"why it must be me." the older stepsister said. "no me!" the younger one yelled. & they started yet another slapping contest. "girls. Calm down." said the stepmother. "what is really important is that the prince loves one of you again." the sisters smiled lightly before they found Cinderella asleep in front of the fireplace. "what is Cinderella doing on the mat in front of the fireplace?" the younger stepsister said. "she known it very well that she sleeps on the shelf in the kitchen." the older one said. "well, let us leave her there tonight. Her name is CINDER-Ella." the stepmother said. When the three saw something shinning behind the three removable bricks in the fireplace. "what is that?" the stepsisters said. The stepmother was about to reveal what was really there, but Juliet was watching. "I can't let them bust Cinderella." she said to herself. Then, she began to speak like a ghost. "do not touch the bricks. For I will curse you all forever if either of you do so." the stepmother & the sisters screamed before running upstairs to their bedrooms. Juliet laughed quietly & she slept on a kitchen rug.

In the days that followed, the prince searched all over the kingdom for the owner of the glass slipper. Trying it on every young lady's foot in the land. But it fit no one who tried. The stepsisters were aware of this. & tried everything they could to get their feet small enough to fit the slipper.

"just think, I am going to have another chance at marrying the prince." the older stepsister giggled. "so am I." the younger one added. "all I know is that it better fit." the stepmother said. She soon saw Cinderella dusting the stairs. & recognized her face. Even with all the soot & cinders covering her face. "Cinderella. The attic has to be cleaned." "right away, stepmother." Cinderella said. As she went up to the attic, the stepmother sneakily followed her. & once Cinderella reached the inside of the attic, her stepmother locked her inside. But Juliet saw it.

"please let me out!" Cinderella pleaded as she knocked on the door. But her stepmother would not do so. She placed the key in her pocket & went downstairs. Once she was out of sight completely, Juliet ran to the door. "Cinderella!" she said. "don't worry. I'll get you our of there in no time." she tried to turn into a bat so she could creep in through the bottom of the door, but she could not. "my vampire powers. Probably don't work here."

Meanwhile, the prince finally came to Cinderella's house. But thanks to her wicked stepmother, he only found her stepsisters. "me first!" cried the older stepsister, extending her long skinny foot at the prince. But her big fat heel kept her from fitting the shoe. Her mother handed her a knife while the prince went to the wishing well for a drink of water. "cut off a little bit of your heel." she said to her eldest daughter. "when you are queen, you will not need it to walk." the oldest stepsister did so. & the slipper fit. Although, it was still a little small around her foot. When the prince returned, he was surprised to see the glass slipper onto the stepsister's foot with no trouble. Juliet knew of this.

As the prince was set to leave with the older stepsister, Juliet imitated the spirit of Cinderella's mother. Saying, "Prince charming, look back. Prince charming, look back. There is blood on the track. The slipper is too small."

"uh, do not listen to whoever that is." said the stepsister. But the prince still looked at her foot. Where blood soaked her sock. He at once took her back.

"my turn!" cried the younger sister, thrusting her pudgy foot at the prince. She pushed & shoved, but no matter how much she did so, her big toes would not allow her to fit the glass slipper. The prince left for a bite of food to eat in the kitchen. & the stepmother handed the younger sister a knife. "cut off your toes." she said to her. "when you are queen, you will not need them to walk." the young stepsister did so. & the slipper did fit once all her toes were off. But it was a little small like before. Juliet once again knew this. & when the prince was ready to leave with the stepsister, she once again warned him in the same voice as before. "prince charming, look back. Prince charming, look back." she called. "there is blood on the track. The slipper is too small." the prince looked at the stepsister's foot, despite her wishes. & saw blood soaking her sock. He once again returned her home.

"do you have any other daughters?" he said to the stepmother. "there is no one else, your highness." she replied as she shook her head. Juliet could not take it anymore. & finally came into appearance as the prince reached the door. "wait!" she cried as she came running down the stairs. The prince looked at the stepmother & stepsisters. "oh, do not look at us! We do not even know who she is!" the stepmother said. "do you wish to try the slipper on as well?" said the prince, walking towards Juliet. "no." she replied. "but I do know who will." Juliet lead the prince up to the attic where Cinderella was stuck. Once they unlocked the door, she came running out. "shall I?" the prince said to Cinderella holding out the slipper. "you shall." Cinderella responded. & of course, it fit her perfectly. No struggling, no blood, & the slipper was not too small. Juliet once again imitated the spirit of Cinderella's mother. Saying, "Prince charming, look down. Prince charming, look down. There is no blood. The slipper is not too small. You have found the right girl." "well, there must be some coincidence." the stepmother said. "no there is not." the prince said. "I have found my bride. & it is true." Juliet then came over to the stepmother & stepsisters & she poked them in the eyes. "that's what you get for trying to mess with a perfectly good fairy tale ending." she said to them after she poked their eyes. Just then, the fairy godmother was heard from above. "oh, Cinderella." she said. "it is time to get you out of those rags for good." & then turned Cinderella into the way she looked on the night of the ball. "you are as beautiful as ever." the prince said to Cinderella. & as they walked out of the house & into the royal coach, Cinderella seemed to have not remembered the glass slipper she left in the fireplace. Juliet ran over & got it.

"wait, Cinderella! Wait, prince!" she shouted while waving the other glass slipper in the air. "you forgot the other slipper!" "keep it!" Cinderella shouted, waving back. & then, Juliet retuned to the wizards lair. & to her waiting boyfriend, & his brother & sister.

Juliet's story may have been the last one, but the story really comes to an end in the next chapter.

To be continued-----------------


	10. the story ends

In the last part………..

Juliet had returned to the wizard lair.

"does anyone know. What happened during these last few hours?" she said, turning to the others. Who each shook their head. "well," Max said while getting up from his seat. "I guess we should have one more look at dad's wizard book." he tried to open it, but the other immediately topped him.

"No!" they shouted, holding Max back from the book. "we really don't need to go through all that again." said Alex.

Max eventually agreed with them. & they went back to their own lives. Living happily ever after along the way.

THE END!!!!!!!

(2010)


End file.
